Chaos 2
Chaos 2 was a robot that competed in the British television game show Robot Wars. It was a small robot with an extremely powerful pneumatic flipper, capable of flipping other robots out of the arena and was the first robot ever to do so. The robot competed in series 3-6 of Robot Wars, winning the third and fourth series - the only robot ever to win two UK Robot Wars Championships. The robot was designed and built by self-employed mechanic George Francis and he was joined by Ian Swan and his son Richard. The team had previously competed with Robot The Bruce and Chaos. Other Entries Robot The Bruce Robot The Bruce was a box-wedge shaped robot entered by the Chaos 2 team in the first series. The robot had no weaponry at all, instead using its brute force to push other robots around the arena. Robot The Bruce won its heat in the first series, but was tipped onto its side in the Grand Final by the eventual winner Roadblock. Chaos Chaos was a small wedge-shaped robot entered by the Chaos 2 team in the second series. The robot had a high top speed and a titanium flipping arm on the front. Chaos was one of the first robots to be built with self-righting in mind. In fact, it would have been the first robot to self-right in the show's history when it was flipped over in the Heat Final against Mace, but the team neglected to fit two pieces of plastic on the back of the robot so it was unable to self-right and was eliminated from the series. Results Series 1 (Robot The Bruce) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Football): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Cruella: Won *Arena Final vs Wedgehog: Won Grand Final vs Roadblock vs Recylopse vs Cunning Plan vs Bodyhammer vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: Lost Series 2 (Chaos) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Tug of War): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Wheelosaurus: Won *Arena Final vs Mace: Lost Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Crocodilatron: Won *Round 2 vs Sonic: Won *Round 3 vs The Big Cheese: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Trident: Won *Round 2 vs Mace 2: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Firestorm: Won *Final vs Hypno-Disc: Won The First World Championship *Eliminator vs Killerhurtz: Won *Quarter Final vs Razer: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Indefatigable vs Atomic: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Medusa 2000: Won *Final vs Atomic: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Steg 2: Won *Round 2 vs Tornado: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Stinger: Won *Final vs Pussycat: Won Northern Annihilator vs Spikasaurus vs Killerhurtz vs Dominator 2 vs Stinger vs Suicidal Tendencies *Round 1: Eliminated Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs X-Terminator: Won *Quarter Final vs Wheely Big Cheese: Won *Semi-Final vs Tornado: Lost Challenge Belt vs Tornado: Lost Flipper Frenzy vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Thermidor 2 vs Bigger Brother: Lost International Mayhem vs Alien Destructor & Philliper: Won The Second World Championship *Heat vs Manta vs Mastiff vs Ansgar: Eliminated Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Storm Force: Won *Semi-Final vs The Steel Avenger: Won *Final vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Wild Thing: Won *Round 2 vs Bigger Brother: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Destructosaur vs Iron-Awe 2 vs Mighty Mouse: Qualified *Round 2 vs Crushtacean: Won *Round 3 vs Dantomkia: Lost Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Razer vs 13 Black: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final (Robot The Bruce) *Series 2: Heat, Arena Final (Chaos) *Series 3: Grand Champion *Series 4: Grand Champion *Series 5: Semi-Final, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Series 3 *Grand Champion *Best Engineered Award Series 4 *Grand Champion Category:Content